Ezra Big Adventure
by Gako959
Summary: When Ezra goes in a quest to become stronger, he finds much more than he gamble for.
1. Chapter 1- holocron

**Wellcome this is my first fanfic so go easy on me.**

 **Take note that english is not my primary language**

 **this story takes places between the six months time skip of s2 and s3.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or the mayority of characters used in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The holocron**

I sat in my bunk, my gaze lost in the pyramid in my hand.

"What good is this thing if I can't even be opened." I thought out loud.

It's been a week since the events on malachor and I still couldn't open the dam holocron.

" _One must be a sith, or think like one."_ Maul's word resonated in my mind.

Think like a sith.

I close my eyes and I start repeating the sith mantra in my head.

" _Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me. "_

I hear a click.

I open my eyes, to my surprise the holocron is now open, changing its form. I couldn't help but to smile to myself.

" _The boy from the temple has returned; tell me what do you seek this time?"_ A female voice coming from the holocron asks me.

What do I seek?

That question pounders in my mind a few moments.

" _To defeat your enemy, you must know your enemy. Even practice their beliefs."_ Again I hear Maul's worlds.

I am weak.

I couldn't protect my friends.

I know what I seek.

"I seek power."


	2. Chapter 2 - Leave Of Absence

**Chapter 2 - Leave of absence**

Sabine Wren was tinkering with one of her explosives when she was interrupted by a knock.

"Come in." she answered.

The door opened with a hiss reviling Ezra Bridger standing I front of her cabin.

"Can I help you?" she questioned to the other teenager.

"I was wondering if…" He trailed of, scratching his head. "You could cut my hair."

"Sure, I'm not really busy right now"

Sabine pointed Ezra to sit where she was while she gets a pair of scissors.

"Same as always?" she questioned.

"Actually I want it short"

"A change of looks, mm…" She muttered for a moment, "sure. Why not? "

When Sabine started cutting his hair, she noticed something in the younger teenager.

"Why are you smiling like a buffoon?"

"Well..." Ezra started, "I spoke to Hondo…"

Sabine signed.

"I know you guy don't like him, but hear me out."

"Fine, what desventure are you getting us this time?"

"Who said I was involving the crew?"

"Huh?"

"I spoke to Sato and I asked him for a leave of absence, he agreed."

"After everything that happened I say we all need a little vacation." It's been a month since malachor.

"Yeah…" He said melancholy.

"So, what are you two doing?" Trying to get back on topic.

"You see, I think I have managed to track down a shipment of kyber crystals."

"Kyber crystals?!" Exclaimed the mandalorian knowing where is this going "That sounds like a job for the whole crew"

"No, I want to do this on my own." Ezra said in a serious tone.

"At least take Kanan with you, this sounds like a Jedi job."

"It's not like he is around."

"This is a bad idea." Sabine thought out loud

"Look, Hondo and I have everything figurate out, there is no need to worry." Reassured Ezra

"I still don't like this."

"I'll be fine."

When Sabine finished the haircut, Ezra stood up but before he could leave she stopped him.

"Here take this," she handed him a blaster "you may need it"

"Thanks." he said and leaved the cabin.

Sabine was alone with her own thoughts for a while until she picked a decision.

"Leave of absence…" She muttered to herself.

Sabine picked her holocomm and waited for the other side to answer.

"Hey ketsu" She greeted to the woman who answered. "Are you too busy? Because I got this idea…"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Plan

**Chapter 3 -The Plan**

I am on my way to the meeting point, inside a borrowed two seated A-wing.

I check once more my backpack to make sure I have everything I need.

While I do that the ship exit hyperspace and I found myself in front of the space station know as port nowhere.

"This place is old."

As I approach the space station I receive a message .

" _Go to dry dock b-14."_

I do as I am told.

When I enter the dock I see Hondo waiting for me.

I exit my ship and Hondo greets me

"Ezra, my friend, long tine no see you."

I greet him back,

"Hondo! It's just been a few months."

"Well, it felt longer."

"You have everything?"

"Onto business then."

Hondo opens a box and I look to its contents, a full set of storm trooper armor.

I load the crate in the A-wing and I hop on into the ship Hondo following me.

We leave the dry dock, once we are at a secure distant I punch the hyperdrive the coordinates set to the planet Dantooine.

While we are in hyperspace Hondo goes through the plan once more.

"You infiltrates as a trooper, take me as your prisoner, convince the guards to let us in the cargo hold of the transport."

"Courtesy of a Jedi mind trick."

"Precisely my boy, then you do your Jedi thing, find the crystals, I take everything of value I can and we are out."

"How is security?"

"That shouldn't be a problem; I hear there is a Jedi temple in the planet, that is where the imperials are concentrating."

A Jedi temple, I wish I could visit it, there could be secrets to grow stronger.

"If we pull this off, I'll be rich!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Hondo enthusiasm.

* * *

Meanwhile a female figure dressed in black robes sat meditating in front of a colorless kyber crystal, bending it and the Force around her to her will.

But she hesitated.

" _Why do I must bend the crystal to my will if the crystal already chose me?"_

" _Why must I make the force obey me if the force is already my ally?"_

When she finished meditating, she opened her eyes and looked at the crystal. It was no longer colorless; it emitted a light the same shade as a fire.

She closed her green eyes once more and concentrated in the crystal.

Pieces starting levitating around her; first the Crystal, then the crystal was wrapped in circuits and metal, and finally a double hilt took form.

She ignited one of the blades of the saberstaff.

"It's orange… " she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Heist

**Chapter 4 - The Heist**

Walking around with a bucket in my head is not confortable at all.

"Okay Hondo I'm ready."

Hondo nods while he put a pair of handcuff around his hands.

Both of us walk our way towards the docked transport, Hondo in front of me acting like my prisoner, until a guard stop us.

Here goes or nothing

"I found this scum trying to make his way towards the transport, now I must take him prisoner."

"Sure, just let me check in first."

Not good if he checks in they will be onto us.

"You don't need to check in." I wave my hand; the old Jedi mind trick should work on him.

The guard shakes his head.

"I… What are you doing?"

Karabast this one is strong willed.

Remember what the holocron said for these cases, impose your will and dominate his mind.

"You don't have to check in." I do it again this time following the holocron advice.

"I… Don't have to check in."

"Instead I must take this prisoner to the cargo hold."

"Instead you must take this prisoner to the cargo hold, please that way." The guard pointed to the direction of the transport.

We walk towards the transport and get in without trouble.

"Great work Ezra, now do your Jedi thing one more time and the price will be mine, I mean ours."

"Relax Hondo, I just want one."

I close my eyes and I reach towards the Force. I feel someone calling me, not someone, something. A crystal is calling me and it wants to bond with me.

"This way Hondo." I know exactly where to go.

After some turns we reached the cargo hold, as expected is blocked. Good thing I brought my favorite spike.

I start ditching the armor and kneel in front of the blast door.

"Keep an eye while I pick the lock."

* * *

At the bridge of the imperial transport a female figure in dark robes felt disturbance in the Force.

"I think we have intruders." After saying that, she started to make her way towards the cargo hold with some stormtrooper following her.

* * *

I finally opened the blast door.

Once I entered I could feel the presence of the crystal.

I close my eyes and I let the calling guide me.

I finally stopped in front of a box.

"This is it, Hondo hand me my backpack."

Hondo do as told, I think he is anxious to see the forging of a lightsaber.

I quickly scatter the contains of my backpack into the floor and I sit cross legged and start meditating.

I close my eyes when I open them; I am no longer in some imperial transport, now I am in a dark room.

But I am not alone, there is a girl in the room, she couldn't be older than me. She is meditating too.

" _If there is only passion what is this feeling of tranquility I have now."_ She said.

It doesn't look like she knows I'm here.

" _I am supposed to brake my chains but brake what chains and from what?"_

Is she questioning the Sith code?

" _I do not understand."_

Everything starts to fade, I blink a few times and I am no longer in that dark room but in the imperial transport.

I feel something heavy in my hand, I look down and I see the newly forged lightsaber hilt. I look up to Hondo and he is looking at me with an exited face.

"That was imprecise; one could never get tired of seeing that."

"You have seen this before?"

"Once long ago, but a trip into memory lane later, now the price."

Hondo immediately starts filling the now empty backpack whit al sort of things. I laugh at his antics, but my laugh is cut short as a familiar cold shill runs in my spine.

"Good, I was right, we do have intruders."

I look at the source of the voice and see the same girl from the vision.

This is too much of a coincidence.

"Well, I wanted to test my new saverstaff in combat any way but I suggest you to surrender"

As she said that she ignited her double bladed orange lightsaber.

I also wanted to test my new lightsaber but I didn't think it would be in a duel so soon.

"You are an inquisitor."

She must be but she also the girl from my vision.

"Not quite yet but if I bring you in alive or dead I am sure I will be added as a sister."

So she is in training, I must strike her down before she becomes a full inquisitor.

But what about my vision?

No, my visions are always wrong. She must already be beyond redemption.

All right I will strike her down with my new lightsaber.

"Hondo, we are going to fight our way out, I hope you came prepared."

There is no answer.

"Hondo?"

I look behind me and I see none, I look back at the inquisitor and the four troopers that entered the room only to see Hondo walking behind them.

How does he do that?

Well, I am on my own now.

I ignite my new lightsaber, I see green blade and I smile.

I charge towards one of the troopers deflecting blaster bolt from another hitting him back, the trooper fell to the floor and didn't stand up. I continue my charge toward the trooper once I was close enough with a vertical slash I cut off both of his arms, the trooper fell screaming over his missing limbs.

The inquisitor charged at me but I felt her presence that allows me to block in time a horizontal slash, but I can't forget that she is using a double bladed weapon, as expected a second diagonal slash came at me, I block it in time.

We crossed blades. I take this moment to jump back towards the two remaining troopers that are behind me. I do a low slash cutting the legs of one and throw my lightsaber impaling in the stomach the last one.

My lightsaber returns in time to block a jump attack from the inquisitor. We cross blades once more; this time I use the force to throw one crate at her. Looks like we have the same idea as second crate comes at me, we both slice the crates in half.

I hear the sound off engines ignite, this ship must be preparing for takeoff. I must leave now if they take me to a star destroyer it will be the end of me.

I use the Force to throw more crates one after another at her she stopped them with the Force but it gives me an opening to flee.

I hear a loud crash, probably the boxes that she throws back to where I stood but I'm no longer there.

I quickly make my way out of the ship, security was light after all.

Without much trouble I reach my A-wing, with Hondo already inside.

"You weren't planning to leave without me, did you?"

"Ezra my friend, I was just waiting for you, checking if the ship has enough fuel."

"Whatever you said."

I hop in into the ship and takeoff leaving this planet behind and entering hyperspace.

Now I look my new lightsaber while Hondo counts his riches, I'm sure he is going to lose it all somehow but that doesn't matter we both got what we wanted.

A new inquisitor or to be more precise a inquisitor in training, she is not that powerful but there was no time to strike her, I must kill her before she becomes a threat.

* * *

 **So this is the biginning of my story please read and review, tell what you think or how can I improve.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Bodyguard

**Thank you all for your reviews.**

 **Tiny turtle, thank you for the kind words**

 **Guest, I know Hondo was in prison at the time but as I never saw him officially arrested in legends of the Lasat, so I took my liberties, don't worry I have a plan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - The Bodyguard**

Once we returned to port nowhere Hondo leaved he A-wing, saying something about becoming richer and that I should go to somewhere when I get the chance. I wasn't really paying him attention. My attention was concentrated in the pyramid in my hand.

Now that I am alone I can go back to my original plan of becoming stronger.

I start meditating like a Sith would until I hear a click.

" _You have returned."_ I hear the familiar female voice call me.

"I need more power."

I am still not strong enough if I were a little stronger that inquisitor would be dead.

" _There is planet that you could go, where I once was."_

"Tell me where."

" _Go to Odessen and find the Noetikon terminal."_

* * *

I exit hyperspace and I found myself in front a planet that is mostly water and wilderness.

Fortunate for me the holocron give me coordinates of where I could start searching.

I descend into the planet and see a giant crater that the wilderness was taken over, this place must've been a battlefield.

I hope the noetikon terminal wasn't destroyed

I hop out of my A-wing and start walking my way to a destroyed building.

Once I enter I see it's full of plants and little animals, I ignore them as I continue my way deeper into the building.

In a wall a humanoid form calls my attention, I approach it.

What could it be?

In a closer look I see that is made of metal.

"A protocol droid?"

Maybe if I activate it, it could take me to the noetikon terminal assuming it wasn't destroyed.

I start removing the vegetation from it, looking for a switch or something to activate it.

The droid like everything here it looks quite old.

It is green with a black trim; it has a blaster rifle in its back.

Why would a protocol droid have a blaster rifle?

"Here."

I press something and the sound of motors and processors running fill the room.

"Declaration: assassination protocols active, greeting master"

Assassination protocols? That doesn't sounds good.

I better prepare for anything. I take and ignite my lightsaber.

Nothing is happening. The droid just keep looking at me.

"Query: Is something wrong master?"

Master? Does this droid think I am his master?

We better starts with introductions.

"Who are you?"

"Introduction: I am HK-63, the master's most loyal bodyguard."

Bodyguard? Why did it said assassination protocols active if it is a bodyguard?

"Realization: You are not my master. Query: Who are you meatbag?"

I don't think there is a reason to lie here.

"Names Ezra Bridger."

"Statement: Your lightsaber indicates you are a force user. Query: Are you a Jedi or a Sith?"

"A Jedi."

"Disappointed statement: Very well, you are now my new master young meatbag."

Wait, what?

"What are you talking about?"

"Statement: I am programed to serve who ever activates me, now that after centuries my previous master is dead, the responsibility fall into you master."

Now I'm confused. What am I supposed to do with an assassin slash bodyguard protocol droid? I guess the rebellion could have uses for it, for now maybe could take me to the noetikon terminal.

"HK, do you know where the noetikon terminal is?"

"Answer: Yes, master."

"Could you take me there?"

"Answer: Of course master."

I follow HK as it started walking.

"HK, why are you disappointed that I'm your new master?"

It did say disappointed statement.

"Statement: You see master, It is just that serving Sith is much more fun, they never run out of meatbags to be protected from or to assassinate."

There it is again.

"For a bodyguard you seem awful interested in assassinate."

"Explanation: While my primary function is to protect my master, I conserve all the assassination subroutines of my predecessors and I have discovered along the years that both are not mutually exclusive."

This droid is starting to freak me out.

We continue walking through the rubble, this place looks complete destroyed.

We finally made it to the crater.

"What happened here?"

"Answer: War happened, master. You see meatbags have the peculiar interest of fighting one another for power, glorious times indid."

"What were they fighting for?"

HK suddenly stops looks at the horizon and blinks a few times.

"Apology: I am sorry master, my memory core is not what it used to be, I do not seem to remember."

Maybe if I fix it I could get useful information. Then again what useful information could come from a centuries old droid?

I am about to replenish when I see something white at the corner of my eye.

"Stormtroopers, get down"

I whispered at the same time as I kneel behind some rubble, HK follows my command.

"Query: How do you want to play this out, master? Do you want to exterminate the meatbags opposing your way or do you want to simple sneak behind them?"

I could take them on, I have faced worse, but they could signal the empire and that could be troublesome.

"We are sneaking around them."

"Disappointed statement: As expected of a Jedi, how boring."

I make my way through the debris HK following me, we stop right behind par of trooper on patrol, graved them by the neck and hit them hard against the floor.

I take one of their helmets and HK raplace his centuries old rifle with one of the troopers.

I start listening to their conversations as I continue sneaking behind them.

" _Has anyone seen anything?"_

" _Negative sir."_

" _What about the intruder?"_

They are onto me, they probably found my ship. I may have to fight my way out of this planet if I stay longer.

" _Not yet sir, but the intruder should be near."_

" _The intruder probably came for the same reason the inquisitor came days ago."_

An inquisitor came here? Probably for the same reason as I did?

Could they be talking about the noetikon terminal? If they are, they probably already took it somewhere else. I better hurry.

I finally reached a building that HK pointed. Inside there is a stormtrooper that immediately sees us after entering.

I quickly take my blaster prepared to shoot him but HK was faster shooting the trooper right in the head, the trooper drops to the floor.

"Statement: I guess stealth is out of the equation now."

I ditch the helmet.

"More troopers are in their way, we have to hurry."

"Declaration: This way master."

We run through the building until we reach an empty spacious room.

"Apology: I am sorry master, it should have been here."

"I figured this would happen but I needed to see it for myself"

I sense someone presence, I turn around and ignite my lightsaber just in time to deflect some bolts. HK returns the fire while I charged towards the troopers, I slash my lightsaber across one and HK shoots the other.

We exit the building without major complications but once we are outside, the stormtroopers start shooting at us.

"It's a Jedi, shoot him!"

I cut down the trooper who shouted Jedi and keep running past others that continue shooting while I deflect the bolts and HK returns fire.

We keep running until we reach the other side where I landed my ship, there are five stormtroopers guarding it; all five are too close to one another. I use the force to push one against a wall knocking him out at the same time HK shoot other, I run towards the remaining three and in one sole vertical slash from my lightsaber I cut them down.

HK and I hop on into the A-wing as faster as we can, I turn on the engines and takeoff leaving this planet behind.

* * *

Back in port nowhere a member of crimson fang pirates was in guard duty.

It has been an uneventful day, ships of all kinds enter and leaving the docking bay. Then he saw an A-wing dock and that made him remember his orders.

" _If you see this ship, bring the pilot to me I need to have a word with him."_

The guard approached the pilot who was descending from his ship followed by a protocol droid holding a blaster rifle.

"Boy my boss wants a word with you."

"And who may that be?"

"The Red Huntress."

"Never heard of her, now if you excuse me I have thing to do"

The pilot started to walk away but the pirate stopped him by raising his blaster rifle.

"Boy this isn't a request."

"Enraged statement: Hand off my maa…"

The protocol droid turned itself off and the pilot could only give an awkward smile.

"Well, that what I get for bringing along a centuries old droid. Which direction is it again?"

"This way."

The pilot started walking.


	6. Chapter 6 - The pirates and The hunters

**Chapter 6 – The Pirates and The Hunters**

I am being taken to heart of port nowhere.

Now I realize this whole station is just gigantic tavern. Everywhere I look there is a smuggler or pirate getting drunk.

The pirate that is guiding me stops walking in front of a door.

"Boy, in here"

The room behind the door is spacious with a savac table in the middle, at the table there is woman dressed in a red coat and a hat covering her face, with her feet over the table.

"Huntress, he is here"

The woman only nods and with a wave of her hand she dismissed the pirate.

"So, what brings you to my station, kid?"

"Well, I'm just a scavenger loo-"

"A scavenger with a lightsaber. Nope try again, and don't try lying on that one, I recognize one when I see it."

She is going to be hard to lie to.

"My name is Lando Calrissian-"

"You are not Lando Calrissian if you were, you would be dead."

In retrospective that one was dumb. Of course Lando would have passed by here and probably pissed her off too.

"I once was a bounty hunter, my partner, a trandoshan named Bossk and I once hunt down a padawan and I took the lightsaber as a momento."

"Keep going this is almost amusing."

The woman puts her hand inside one of the pockets of her coat and takes out a spherical objet, she toys whit it for a while.

"I am part of Hondo's crew-"

"Hondo has no crew."

She presses a bottom in the object.

"Catch."

She throws at me the sphere only to realize it's not a toy, it's a grenade.

I raise my hand and use the force to push the grenade back at her and quickly take cover in a corner.

I probably shouldn't have used the force but it doesn't matter anymore, that grenade should explode any moment now.

"…"

Nothing is happening.

I raise my head to look at the huntress who still siting with her feet over the table passing the grenade from one hand to another.

Now I see it.

"It was a fake."

"And you throw it back without even touching it."

"Okay, you win, I am a Jedi."

"You are not just that, there is only one group of people in the galaxy that flies the same type of ship like in the one you came here."

I don't like where this is going.

She raises her hat with one finger revealing a mirialan with an almost yellow skin tone.

"Rebel."

She knew.

"If you knew all that, why the whole mind game?"

"As I said before, it's almost amusing."

But why am I here?

"So what do you want from me?"

"A simple deal. You see, I've no love for the empire, they just make harder for my kind to live."

In my experience a deal with pirates never ends well.

"What kind of deal?"

"The kind that settle an old score, your friend have all the details."

The door opens and to the room enters a mandalorian in purple armor. The mandalorian may have changed the color of her armor but I could still recognize her style anywhere.

"Are you two done?"

"Sabine, what are you doing here!?"

"Yeah, we are done."

They are ignoring me.

"Come on Ezra, we are leaving."

I follow her, she Cleary wants to leave before start talking.

We exit the room and walk few meters away.

"Sabine, what is going on?"

"Well, my past started to catch up."

"Your past?"

"Some things I did while I was a bounty hunter."

"Sabine what did you do?"

"That woman you met, the red huntress, Ketsu and I almost claim her bounty once. That was before she became the ruler of this station."

I still have more questions about her past but I'll let her be.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. You didn't come back to base so Hera sent me to find you."

Hera sent her, figures she would worry after a few days gone.

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I'm not ready yet"

I am not strong enough.

"You already have a new lightsaber. What more are you missing?"

"I'm just not ready to go back."

I am missing more power.

"Fine have it your way."

"So, what is this job about?"

"I will explain more once we are out of here."

"Before that we need to go back to my A-wing and pick up a droid"

"A droid?"

* * *

After we attached my A-wing to Ketsu's freighter and manage to get the inactive HK unit onboard, we departed from port nowhere.

Sabine was currently trying to fix HK, so I decided to talk to Ketsu who was in the bridge.

"So, what were you two doing?"

"We were having fun, until your captain called, asked to found you."

She is Cleary mad at me and I don't want to know what fun means, in other words maybe talking to her was not a great idea.

I look at the hyperspace, trying to think of a topic of conversation with the person who knows more about Sabine than the whole crew, if they knew more they haven't tell me.

Nothing comes to my mind, my mind is blank. I doubt this is the clarity that I am supposed to achieve during meditation.

"I'll check on Sabine."

"You do that. I will remain here, piloting the ship, to another boring mission."

I leave the bridge and find Sabine still fixing HK.

"Any news?"

"The memory core is damage, the chassis is fracture in some parts and it could use some new motors. Actually, I'm surprised it could even move, I mean this thing is ancient."

"It did mention it was centuries old."

I wish I could see what is inside that memory core, the secret it could hold about its previous masters could be useful.

But there are more pressing concerns right now.

"I think is time you tell me about the mission."

"When I reached port nowhere, the red huntress contacted me, she said she was willingly to forgive and forget if I helped her."

"A deal with pirates. Not the smartest choice."

"It was that or having a whole space station against me. Anyway, she helped me to find you and in return all we need to do is protect convoy coming from a skyport named asylum from imperials."

Asylum, sound familiar but that is not important right now.

"That's all?"

"That not all, if we succeed we can work a larger deal, in exchange of protection we can get charts and their smuggling routes. There I'm done with the droid; Try to turn it on now."

I do as Sabine told me.

"Declaration: All systems go, greetings master."

"Hey, HK"

"Disappointed statement: Master you are fine, for a moment I thought I would have to get a new master."

Sabine giggled and I am about to replay when the sound of the ship intercom interrupted our conversation.

" _Hey guys, we are approaching asylum."_

We go to the bridge and see our destination, it's a station made of metal with tall buildings and one in the form of a hook standing out more than the rest.

Ketsu is the first to talk

"I'm going to guard the ship, you two plus the droid go to the meeting point."

"Are you going to be fine alone?"

Sabine is worried about her friend.

"I'm going to be fine."

"Last time I heard those words someone disappeared for days."

Sabine started leaving the bridge and Ketsu raised an eyebrow at me and I only smiled awkwardly while Following Sabine out of the ship.

* * *

A man dressed in some old robes looked over the newly docked ship and watched as two teens descended from it. He recognized them from the files that he read along his orders.

He took out his holocommunicator and waited for the other end to answer.

"They are here, inquisitor." He said to the robed figure in his palm.

" _Good, start phase two."_

"I will look for the artifact right away."


End file.
